Nuka-Cola
Nuka-Cola is a drink in A Fallout Tale. Cywren Caster collects all of the Nuka-Cola she finds. It was the most popular soft drink in America before the Great War. After the War, many bottles of this drink survived, and Nuka-Cola remains one of the most popular soft drinks of the post-apocalyptic world, their Bottle caps are also famously used as currency. Background Nuka-Cola was invented in 2044 by John Caleb-Bradberton. Its unique taste gained widespread popularity, quickly becoming the most popular soft drink in the United States with an extremely dedicated following. The widely known dazzling blue bottle color was adopted as standard in 2052, after market research programs indicated that the blue color was the favorite in 86 people out of 100 polled. The ingredients of Nuka-Cola include: carbonated water, caramel color, aspartame, phosphoric acid, potassium benzoate (to protect taste), natural flavors, citric acid, and caffeine. What gives it a unique flavor is the essence of seventeen different fruits mixed in just the right proportion to give the beverage its trademark taste. During the Great Passion Fruit Famine of 2044, people actually noticed the taste difference when the recipe was changed. By 2067, vending machines with ice cold Nuka-Cola could be found on every street in America. Varients Nuka-Cola Nuka-Cola was the most popular flavored soft drink in the United States before the Great War. After the War, Nuka-Cola remains one of the most popular soft drinks of the post-nuclear world, as much of it was preserved in a fairly pristine state, although it tends to be warm, irradiated, and flat. Nuka-Cola Quantum In 2077, a new version called Nuka-Cola Quantum was introduced. According to the advertisements, it had twice the calories, twice the carbohydrates, twice the caffeine and twice the taste. To make it stand out more on the shelves and to give it an extra kick, the Quantum included a mild radioactive strontium isotope (and an eighteenth fruit flavor - pomegranate). The effect was a drink that not only boosted your energy, but also glowed with a bright blue light. While no ill effects were recorded by the Food and Drug Administration, the isotope also caused the drinker's urine to glow. Reports that can be obtained in the Nuka-Cola plant show that product development had not been without failures and casualties. The company found a suitable isotope in strontium-90. The product was made in small experimental groups, which were then sent out around Washington, D.C. for feedback. Unfortunately, while the product was being sent out for response, some of the packages were caught out in the Great War. Nuka-Cola Quartz First appearing in Another Fallout Tale Episode 5, the Nuka-Cola Quartz is unique in that it has a white coloration. It provides low-light vision similar to Cateye, gives more health than a regular Cola, and temporarily increases Damage threshold. However, it contains much higher radiation than it's regular counterpart and is much harder to find. Nuka Cola Victory Trivia *Nuka-Cola is like the Nirnroot of A Fallout Tale, as Venturian collects all Nuka-Cola and all Nirnroots. * this beverage also shows similarities to Papa Acachalla's beloved jalepieño cheddar sausages. Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Cywren Caster Category:Fallout Category:Nuka cola addict Category:Nuka Cola Category:Drink Category:Food Category:A Fallout Tale foods Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Fallout 3 Category:Fallout New Vegas Category:Soda Category:A Fallout Tale drinks Category:A Fallout Tale foods and drinks